Korroh Week 2012
by Slightlyaboveaverage
Summary: Korroh week prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**Dancing in Harmony**

**A/N: Ok, so this is my first fic ever but I had to get on Korroh week *.* Don't be so harsh on me, but expect a whole week full of my somewhat not that good drabbles.**

It had been 65 years since Avatar Aang and his friends ended the Hundred Year war and Fire Lord Zuko was to host a gala to celebrate. Although the only remaining members of the gang were himself and Katara, he thought important to remember the day peace returned to the world.  
The young Avatar was sitting there, watching everyone in the dance floor, their synchronized steps, the twirls, it all seemed like a fairy tale.  
The Fire lord watched the light in Korra's eyes as they followed the dancing couples, he knew her Avatar training didn't include dancing and he had just the teacher for her.  
Iroh leaned over Korra "Avatar Korra, would you like to dance?", she raised an eyebrow surprised to see who was asking, a shy smile appeared on her face  
"Well Prince, I'm afraid I don't know how"  
He knew just what to say, he had learned after many years of knowing her.  
"Oh Avatar Korra Almighty, will you please grant me the greatest honor of accepting this humble prince as your dancing partner" she laughed, and they headed to the center of the dance floor.  
"You see, it's quite easy, just follow my lead" he said guiding her slowly through the basics.  
"This is easy, maybe I should be the one guiding you"  
He sighed "Soon enough Avatar".  
She smiled as she started getting better at it, proud as she didn't step on his feet even once, as he hold her closer to him only one thought could rub through her mind, as they moved through twirls and rythmic steps, she couldn't imagine a better first dance, she wouldn't have wanted anyone but her one best friend to be the obe attached to that memory forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Cup Of Tea**

**A/N: so here's day 2 of the Korroh week, sorry for any mistakes, I have no computer and I did this on my iPod**

**Disclaimer. I don't own TLOk or any of its characters**

Korra couldn't remember a day without her bending, it had always been part of who she was, she felt so confident, she was the avatar there was no equal match for her in the entire world.

She sat on the edge of Air Temple Island, watching the waves crash, it made her feel safe, it reminded her of the old times before she came to Republic City, before pro-bending, before Amon. It was her favorite place, where she could feel like herself no matter what, it seemed to keep her from everything else going on in the world.

Tomorrow they would be going to the South Pole, hoping that Master Katara could heal her connection to the elements. Fear ran through her whole body, what would happen if she couldn't do it, she was her last hope.

"So here you are Korra" she didn't even have to turn around to know who it was, she'd heard that same voice for so long there was no way she could confuse it with any other.

"Oh Iroh, you found me"

"You have everyone quite worried back there Korra"she didn't say anything, just kept watching the horizon "here, take this" Iroh said as he offered her a cup of tea, Korra took it in her hands, "My grandfather, he used to say the right kind of tea could cure anything"

"Iroh, I don't think hot leaf water can bring back my bending" He could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I know that, but I was going for making you happy or something of the kind, baby steps, you know?" She half smiled at the General as she took a sip of the tea. He sat down next to her without saying a word, he knew that she would talk when she was ready, and he would be there to listen to her then.

After a while, she broke. Korra buried her face on Iroh's chest as she sobbed and he stroked her hair

"It's just that, I feel so lost"

He lifted her chin and looked straight into her eyes as he spoke, "Now listen to me Korra, you are never lost and you never will be, you are so much more than just the Avatar, you are a caring, strong, amazing woman and nobody in the whole world could take that from you. I've known you for quite long now, and I can tell you something, you keep surprising me every time. With or without your bending you are still the bravest person I have ever known."

"Well, aren't you flattering, Prince, I mean, General Iroh" she had stopped crying for a while now still looking at the General whose face was slightly blushing now, she smiled at his words, feeling hope once again.

"Now let's go back to the others, you have a long trip awaiting for you" He offered her a hand to help her get up but Korra was way ahead of him by then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spirit**

**A/N: i know I'm behind schedule but I swear I'll catch up. Also I'm not exactly happy with this, I couldn't think of anything for this prompt but Avatar State and I'm no sure it turned out well. Please R&R! I'll catch up pretty soon**

**Disclaimer. I do not own TLoK or any of its characters**

Korra felt her body weaken after so many shocks, she tried everything she could within her power to stop them, but whenever she managed to shook some of her atackers off, even more came and she had to do the same over again.

Even after Amon was defeated, the Equalist Movement was still a growing menace. The fact that their previous leader had lied tothem about being a bender had just caused more hatred among his followers.

Team Avatar had gone to that Equalist rally without a clue about how many people were actually involved, They were thousands Korra had never seen so many people together in her whole life, she knew there was no way they could fight all of them and get out in one piece. She didn't want to harm them either, after all they were still the people she needed to protect, even if it was from themselves.

But someone had recognized the Avatar and it all had fallen appart.

She could hardly breath now, sweat covered her face, and mire and more attackers came her way. she glanced at her friends only to find they were in the same situation, everyone fighting to surcive and get out of there as soon as possible.

It was when she saw General Iroh being electrocuted and falling to the ground when something inside her snapped.

Time stood still as everyone watched Korra now in the Avatar State, her eyes glowing as she took down the ones attacking her first and quickly shifting to the rest.

Even Team Avatar looked scared at what Korra was doing, equalists ran away but Korra wouldn't stop, she wasn't there anymore.

"Korra! Stop!" it was Mako, trying to make the Avatar come back to her senses, but she didn't even look back at him, he had to back down, it was far too dangerous to stand near her.

Iroh stood and approched the avatar, although he wa as scared as the others his movements were firm "Korra please you need to stop. It's over Korra, they're gone." still no response, he'd never seen her like this before, "Please Korra, come back to me".

Slowly she came back to normal, her eyes returning to that ocean blue, her body giving in for the exhaustment, falling into the General's arms. But they still had to get out of there, before anything else could happen.

Nobody said a single word on their way back to Air Temple Isalnd, the were way too overwhelmed by what just had happened.

"I'm so sorry" she said as soon as they reached the ground

"It's okay, you're fine." Iroh pushed his lips briefly in a small kiss, "Oh Agni, I love you" only after that dis he realized they were not alone.

Korra looked as surprised as her friends, and Iroh turned so red you'd think he would pass out, they had agreed to keep their relationship a secret, he had just blown it and badly.

"Now, would anyone explain what just happened here?" Bolin shouted and Asami and Mako surely shared the same doubt

"Well you heard him, he loves me" Korra replied with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Genderbend**

**A/N: God this was hard, but I did it, late however I finished, the next chapter should be up soon (I hope). Please review so I know what I could do better and so. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer. I do not own TLOK or any of its characters**

She had been staring at the fire lilies bouquet for hours now, they were her favorite flowers, they reminded her of her home. But as beautiful as they were she couldn't accept them, she tossed the flower along with all the other gifts Avatar Korr had sent.

Every day it had been something different, every day more and more beautiful gifts, always with the same note attached. She knew better than to fall for it, after all Korr did have a heartbreaker reputation and she was a princess after all.

After the Equalist War she had been staying at Air Temple Island, at least until the United Forces helped restore peace in Republic City, and for the past weeks, General Irihne could not get the Avatar away from her.

Of course she couldn't deny that Korr was really handsome, and although she told herself she didn't want anything with him, every time he would ask her out or when he came a little too close to her she couldn't help the way her heart beat becoming stronger, her temperature rising and her cheeks reddening, even now just thinking about him would have the same effect.

A knock on the door brought her back, if she knew who it was behind that door she wouldn't have answered but it was too late.

"Irihne, I know you received my flowers, would you please give me an answer?"

"My answer is still the same, I'm not going to the ball with you Korr, not in a million years"

But before she could close the door to his face he entered. "Come on Irihne, stop being so uptight, have a little fun, and what better way to do so than going to the ball with me".

Irihne didn't answer, he was so close to her she couldn't think straight, she couldn't stop looking into those eyes deep and blue as the ocean itself, his hair combed in a ponytail and two smaller ones in the front of his face, his lips always in that georgeous smile that makes her knees all wubbly.

"No, as Crown Princess of the Fire Nation and General of the United Forces it is not my place to-" but she couldn't finish as the Avatar pushed his lips against hers, making Irihne silent and nothing matter, it felt right, she knew she could not help it anymore and gave into the kiss, everything slowly fadding around them, she brushed her hands through his hair as he pulled her closer. When the air in their lungs was over they pulled appart, their eyes meeting, they needed no words, not anymore.

"I'll take that as a yes" said Korr playfully "I'll pick you uptomorrow at 8" and then he walked through the door to his room

"Damnit" she mouthed and went to her closet to pick a dress.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lovely Memories**

**A/N: ok so today is the last day of Korroh week and I'm far behind, but it's been crazy. Next one should be up soon but I still don't know if I will be able to make it, I'm sorry. Still, please R&R. **

**Disclaimer. I do not own TLOk or any of its characters.**

It was these moments what Korra loved the most, just lying in bed with him, her head in his chest, his fingers combing through her hair, their bodies so close they felt like one. She was so in love with this man it hurt, and although she wouldn't admit it, she had been in love with him for long.

"Do you remember how we met?" Iroh chuckled at her question.

"How could I forget? I had not even introduced myself and you were already challenging me to spar. You were a stubborn little brat, which you still are"

"Hey that's not fair, I'm the Avatar you can't say that. And I was not a brat, you just say that because you were a stuck up prince, which you still are" Iroh chuckled. He was so used to Korra calling him names that weren't exactly flattering he laughed at them along with her.

"Iroh, when did you start loving me?"

He thought this question through, when you know someone for so long some things are hard to remember "Well, truth be told, for many years I didn't, for long I thought of you like a little sister, a friend, the Avatar-" he saw Korra grimaced but took her face in his hands as he always did when he knew something was bothering hef "It was after I enrolled in the United Forces that I realized life without you was too much for me to bear, but when I came back to the South Pole you were already gone." Korra took the General's hands off her face and leaned to kiss him, she had never known. "Your turn"

Korra blushed and looked down.

"I had a crush on you since I can remember, you were this prince like you came out of a fairytale, you were always so kind to me standing every prank I did to you, then you went away and so did I"

"But it didn't matter, we're together now" he said as he kissed her cheek and felt a smile growing on Korra's face.

"After everything, you going away, me going away, the war-"

"Mako" she raised and eyebrow at Iroh "well he was and obstacle on our relationship"

"I knew it, I knew you still hated him"

"Korra I never hated him, I hated the fact that you were with him. Although it was not for long it drove me crazy, you don't know how many times I wanted to snatch you off his arms and tell you how much I loved you, to kiss you, to hold you, to be with you. But you seemed happy, at first at least, and I couldn't steal that even if I wanted to so badly."

Korra didn't say anything in response, it had been so long since that, they never felt the need to talk about it, knowing how he felt only made Korra love him even more.

"That's enough talking." And Iroh couldn't agree more.


End file.
